Typically, videoconferencing may be transacted on a peer-to-peer basis where there are two viewers each setup to view a single stream provided by the other viewer. Skype provides an example of a peer-to-peer video conferencing service.
Videoconferencing may also be transacted on a multiparty basis in which N streams are provided to N viewers, as exemplified by services such as Google Hangout. With Google Hangout a current stream is selected from a plurality of different streams depending on who is talking. Alternatively, a user can select individual streams. But between the N streams that are delivered, nothing is individualized according to what each user is viewing.